filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Filmjahr 2006
Top 10 der erfolgreichsten Filme In Deutschland Die zehn erfolgreichsten Filme an den deutschen Kinokassen nach Besucherzahlen (Stand: 23. August 2011):Die erfolgreichsten Filme in Deutschland 2006 auf insidekino.com, abgerufen am 23. August 2011 In Österreich Die zehn erfolgreichsten Filme an den österreichischen Kinokassen nach Besucherzahlen (Stand: August 2007):Facts & Figures 06: Top 50 Filme, abgerufen am 23. August 2011 In den Vereinigten Staaten Die zehn erfolgreichsten Filme an den US-amerikanischen Kinokassen nach Einspielergebnis in US-Dollar (Stand: 23. August 2011):Box Office Vereinigte Staaten, abgerufen am 23. August 2011 Weltweit Die zehn weltweit erfolgreichsten Filme nach Einspielergebnis in US-Dollar (Stand: 23. August 2011):Box Office weltweit, abgerufen am 23. August 2011 Filmpreise [[Datei:Jafar Panahi (Berlin Film Festival 2006) revised.jpg|thumb|Jafar Panahi mit seinem gewonnenen Silbernen Bären für Offside|upright]] Berlinale * Goldener Bär: Esmas Geheimnis – Grbavica – Regie: Jasmila Žbanić * Großer Preis der Jury: Eine Soap – Regie: Pernille Fischer Christensen und Offside von Jafar Panahi * Beste Regie: Michael Winterbottom und Mat Whitecross für The Road to Guantanamo * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Moritz Bleibtreu in Elementarteilchen * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Sandra Hüller in Requiem Vollständige Liste der Preisträger Cannes * Goldene Palme: The Wind That Shakes the Barley von Ken Loach * Großer Preis der Jury: Flandres von Bruno Dumont * Beste Regie: Alejandro González Iñárritu (Babel) * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Jamel Debbouze, Sami Bouajila, Roschdy Zem und Samy Naceri für Tage des Ruhms * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Penélope Cruz, Carmen Maura, Lola Dueñas und Blanca Portillo für Volver – Zurückkehren * Bestes Drehbuch: Pedro Almodóvar (Volver – Zurückkehren) Vollständige Liste der Preisträger Venedig * Goldener Löwe: Still Life von Jia Zhangke * Beste Regie: Alain Resnais für Herzen * Bester Schauspieler: Ben Affleck für Die Hollywood-Verschwörung * Beste Schauspielerin: Helen Mirren für Die Queen * Spezialpreis der Jury: Daratt von Mahamat-Saleh Haroun Vollständige Liste der Preisträger Oscar * Bester Film: L.A. Crash * Bester Regisseur: Ang Lee (Brokeback Mountain) * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Reese Witherspoon (Walk the Line) * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Philip Seymour Hoffman (Capote) * Bester fremdsprachiger Film: Tsotsi (Südafrika) Vollständige Liste der Preisträger Golden Globe Award * Bester Film (Drama): Brokeback Mountain * Bester Film (Komödie/Musical): Walk the Line * Bester Regisseur: Ang Lee (Brokeback Mountain) * Beste Hauptdarstellerin (Drama): Felicity Huffman (Transamerica) * Beste Hauptdarstellerin (Komödie/Musical): Reese Witherspoon (Walk the Line) * Bester Hauptdarsteller (Drama): Philip Seymour Hoffman (Capote) * Bester Hauptdarsteller (Komödie/Musical): Joaquín Phoenix (Walk the Line) * Bester fremdsprachiger Film: Paradise Now (Palästina) Vollständige Liste der Preisträger Deutscher Filmpreis * Bester Film: Das Leben der Anderen * Bester Regisseur: Florian Henckel von Donnersmarck (Das Leben der Anderen) * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Ulrich Mühe (Das Leben der Anderen) * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Sandra Hüller (Requiem) Vollständige Liste der Preisträger Europäischer Filmpreis * Bester Film: Das Leben der Anderen von Florian Henckel von Donnersmarck * Beste Regie: Pedro Almodóvar für Volver – Zurückkehren * Bester Darsteller: Ulrich Mühe für Das Leben der Anderen * Beste Darstellerin: Penélope Cruz für Volver – Zurückkehren Vollständige Liste der Preisträger César * Bester Film: Der wilde Schlag meines Herzens * Bester Regisseur: Jacques Audiard für Der wilde Schlag meines Herzens * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Michel Bouquet in Letzte Tage im Elysée * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Nathalie Baye in Eine fatale Entscheidung * Bester ausländischer Film: Million Dollar Baby von Clint Eastwood Vollständige Liste der Preisträger British Academy Film Award * Bester Film: Brokeback Mountain * Beste Regie: Ang Lee für Brokeback Mountain * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Philip Seymour Hoffman für Capote * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Reese Witherspoon für Walk the Line * Bester nicht-englischsprachiger Film: Der wilde Schlag meines Herzens von Jacques Audiard Vollständige Liste der Preisträger Sundance * Großer Preis der Jury: Quinceañera von Richard Glatzer und Wash Westmoreland * Beste Regie (Spielfilm): Dito Montiel für A Guide to Recognizing Your Saints * Beste Regie (Dokumentarfilm): James Longley für Iraq in Fragments Vollständige Liste der Preisträger Bayerischer Filmpreis Die Verleihung des Bayerischen Filmpreises 2005 fand am 13. Januar 2006 statt. * Beste Produktion: Sophie Scholl – Die letzten Tage * Beste Darstellerin: Nina Hoss in Die weiße Massai * Bester Darsteller: Ulrich Mühe in Das Leben der Anderen * Beste Nachwuchsdarstellerin: Sandra Hüller in Requiem * Bester Nachwuchsdarsteller: Max Riemelt in Der Rote Kakadu * Beste Regie: Andreas Dresen für Sommer vorm Balkon * Ehrenpreis: Maximilian Schell New York Film Critics Circle Award * Bester Film: Flug 93 von Paul Greengrass * Beste Regie: Martin Scorsese für Departed – Unter Feinden * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Forest Whitaker in Der letzte König von Schottland – In den Fängen der Macht * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Helen Mirren in Die Queen * Bester Nebendarsteller: Jackie Earle Haley in Little Children * Beste Nebendarstellerin: Jennifer Hudson in Dreamgirls * Beste Kamera: Guillermo Navarro für Pans Labyrinth * Bester ausländischer Film: Armee im Schatten von Jean-Pierre Melville National Board of Review * Bester Film: Letters from Iwo Jima von Clint Eastwood * Beste Regie: Martin Scorsese für Departed – Unter Feinden * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Forest Whitaker in Der letzte König von Schottland * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Helen Mirren in Die Queen * Bester Nebendarsteller: Djimon Hounsou in Blood Diamond * Beste Nebendarstellerin: Catherine O’Hara in Es lebe Hollywood * Bestes Schauspielensemble: Departed – Unter Feinden von Martin Scorsese * Bester fremdsprachiger Film: Volver – Zurückkehren von Pedro Almodóvar Los Angeles Film Critics Association Awards * Bester Film: Letters from Iwo Jima von Clint Eastwood * Beste Regie: Paul Greengrass für Flug 93 * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Sacha Baron Cohen in Borat und Forest Whitaker in Der letzte König von Schottland * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Helen Mirren in Die Queen * Bester Nebendarsteller: Michael Sheen in Die Queen * Beste Nebendarstellerin: Luminiţa Gheorghiu in Der Tod des Herrn Lazarescu * Bester fremdsprachiger Film: Das Leben der Anderen von Florian Henckel von Donnersmarck Jupiter * Bester Film international: Million Dollar Baby von Clint Eastwood * Bester deutscher Film: Sophie Scholl – Die letzten Tage von Marc Rothemund * Bester Regisseur international: Clint Eastwood für Million Dollar Baby * Bester deutscher Regisseur: Marc Rothemund für Sophie Scholl – Die letzten Tage * Bester Darsteller international: Jamie Foxx in Ray * Bester deutscher Darsteller: Benno Fürmann in Merry Christmas * Beste Darstellerin international: Hilary Swank in Million Dollar Baby * Beste deutsche Darstellerin: Julia Jentsch in Sophie Scholl – Die letzten Tage Weitere Filmpreise und Auszeichnungen * AFI Life Achievement Award: Sean Connery * Amanda: Free Jimmy von Christopher Nielsen (Bester norwegischer Film), Walk the Line von James Mangold (Bester ausländischer Film) * American Society of Cinematographers Award: Emmanuel Lubezki für Children of Men * Australian Film Institute Award: 10 Kanus, 150 Speere und 3 Frauen von Rolf de Heer (Bester australischer Film) * Bodil: Totschlag – Im Teufelskreis der Gewalt von Per Fly * Böhmischer Löwe: Ich habe den englischen König bedient von Jiří Menzel * Boston Society of Film Critics Awards: Brokeback Mountain von Ang Lee * Festival Internacional de Cine de Mar del Plata: Noticias lejanas von Ricardo Benet * British Independent Film Awards: This Is England (Bester britischer Film) und Caché (Bester ausländischer Film) * Brussels International Fantastic Film Festival: Adams Äpfel von Anders Thomas Jensen * Chlotrudis Awards: Capote von Bennett Miller * Copenhagen International Film Festival: A fost sau n-a fost? von Corneliu Porumboiu * David di Donatello: Der Italiener (Bester italienischer Film) und L.A. Crash (Bester ausländischer Film) * Deutscher Kritikerpreis: Maximilian Brückner * Directors Guild of America Award: Ang Lee für Brokeback Mountain, Clint Eastwood (Lebenswerk) * Ernst-Lubitsch-Preis: Andreas Dresen für Sommer vorm Balkon * Evening Standard British Film Award: Der ewige Gärtner von Fernando Meirelles * Filmpreis des Nordischen Rates: Zozo von Josef Fares * 26. Genie Awards: C.R.A.Z.Y. – Verrücktes Leben von Jean-Marc Vallée * Gilde-Filmpreis: Wie im Himmel von Kay Pollak (Bester ausländischer Film), Das Leben der Anderen von Florian Henckel von Donnersmarck (Bester deutscher Film) * Goldener Frosch: Guillermo Navarro für Pans Labyrinth * Goldener Prometheus: Knallhart von Detlev Buck * Goldenes Kalb: Black Book * Goldener Leopard: Das Fräulein von Andrea Staka * Gotham Awards: Half Nelson von Ryan Fleck * Goya 2006: Das geheime Leben der Worte von Isabel Coixet * Independent Spirit Awards 2006: Brokeback Mountain von Ang Lee (Bester Film) und Paradise Now von Hany Abu-Assad (Bester ausländischer Film) * Internationaler Literaturfilmpreis: Wahre Lügen von Atom Egoyan * Japanese Academy Awards: Always san-chōme no yūhi von Takashi Yamazaki * Louis-Delluc-Preis: Lady Chatterley von Pascale Ferran * Max-Ophüls-Preis: Schläfer von Benjamin Heisenberg * MTV Movie Awards: Die Hochzeits-Crasher von David Dobkin * National Society of Film Critics Award: Capote von Bennett Miller * Political Film Society Award für Demokratie: Sophie Scholl – Die letzten Tage von Marc Rothemund * Political Film Society Award für Frieden: Merry Christmas von Christian Carion * Political Film Society Award für Menschenrechte: Babel von Alejandro González Iñárritu und Der letzte König von Schottland – In den Fängen der Macht von Kevin Macdonald * Polnischer Filmpreis: Der Gerichtsvollzieher von Feliks Falk (Bester polnischer Film), My Summer of Love von Paweł Pawlikowski (Bester europäischer Film) * Preis der deutschen Filmkritik: Requiem von Hans-Christian Schmid * Premio Ariel: Mezcal von Ignacio Ortiz (Bester mexikanischer Film), Sumas y restas von Victor Gaviria (Bester lateinamerikanischer Film) * Prix Lumière: Der wilde Schlag meines Herzens von Jacques Audiard * Robert: Adams Äpfel von Anders Thomas Jensen (Bester dänischer Film), Der Untergang von Oliver Hirschbiegel (Bester ausländischer Film ohne USA), Sideways von Alexander Payne (Bester US-amerikanischer Film) * Festival Internacional de Cine de Donostia-San Sebastián: Half Moon von Bahman Ghobadi (Goldene Muschel) * Satellite Awards: Departed – Unter Feinden (Bester Film/Drama) und Dreamgirls (Bester Film/Komödie-Musical) * Schweizer Filmpreis: Mein Name ist Eugen von Michael Steiner * Screen Actors Guild Awards: Philip Seymour Hoffman für Capote und Reese Witherspoon für Walk the Line; Preis für das Lebenswerk: Shirley Temple * Internationales Filmfestival Shanghai: Vier Minuten von Chris Kraus * Nastro d’Argento: Romanzo criminale von Michele Placido und Million Dollar Baby von Clint Eastwood * Toronto International Film Festival: Bella von Alejandro Gomez Monteverde (Publikumspreis) * Undine Award: Sergej Moya in Keller - Teenage Wasteland (Bester Hauptdarsteller), Jördis Triebel in Emmas Glück (Beste Hauptdarstellerin) * Vancouver International Film Festival: Das Leben der Anderen von Florian Henckel von Donnersmarck * Internationales Filmfestival Warschau: Das Leben der Anderen von Florian Henckel von Donnersmarck (Publikumspreis) * Wiener Filmpreis: Kurz davor ist es passiert von Anja Salomonowitz * Writers Guild of America Award: L.A. Crash von Paul Haggis und Robert Moresco (Bestes Originaldrehbuch), Brokeback Mountain von Larry McMurtry und Diana Ossana (Bestes adaptiertes Drehbuch) Verstorbene Januar bis März Januar * 2. Januar: Osa Massen, dänische Schauspielerin (* 1916) * 3. Januar: Angela Salloker, österreichische Schauspielerin (* 1913) * 6. Januar: Leonard J. South, US-amerikanischer Kameramann (* 1913) * 7. Januar: John Baer, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1923) * 9. Januar: Gary Rhine, US-amerikanischer Regisseur (* 1951) * 12. Januar: Stu Linder, US-amerikanischer Cutter (* 1931) * 14. Januar: Henri Colpi, schweizerischer Regisseur (* 1921) * 14. Januar: Shelley Winters, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1920) * 16. Januar: Douglas Hines, US-amerikanischer Cutter (* 1923) * 19. Januar: Anthony Franciosa, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1928) * 19. Januar: Franz Seitz junior, deutscher Produzent, Regisseur und Drehbuchautor (* 1921) * 21. Januar: Josef Illík, tschechischer Kameramann (* 1919) * 24. Januar: Chris Penn, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1965) * 25. Januar: Moss Mabry, US-amerikanischer Kostümbildner (* 1918) * 27. Januar: Paul Valentine, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1929) * 30. Januar: Paul Clinton, US-amerikanischer Filmkritiker (* 1953) * 31. Januar: Paul Regina, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1956) * 31. Januar: Moira Shearer, britische Schauspielerin (* 1926) Februar * 1. Februar: Roy Alon, britischer Stuntman (* 1942) * 3. Februar: Marquard Bohm, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1941) * 3. Februar: Walerian Borowczyk, polnischer Regisseur (* 1923) * 3. Februar: Jean Byron, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1926) * 3. Februar: Al Lewis, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1910) * 4. Februar: Myron Waldman, US-amerikanischer Trickfilmanimateur (* 1908) * 5. Februar: Franklin Cover, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1928) * 6. Februar: Pedro Gonzalez Gonzalez, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1925) * 6. Februar: Esther Sandoval, puerto-ricanische Schauspielerin (* 1928) * 8. Februar: Ernst Grabbe, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1926) * 8. Februar: Gigi Parrish, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1911) * 10. Februar: Phil Brown, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1916) * 13. Februar: Andreas Katsulas, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1946) * 14. Februar: Darry Cowl, französischer Schauspieler (* 1925) * 17. Februar: Paul Carr, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1934) * 18. Februar: Richard Bright, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1937) * 19. Februar: Erna Lazarus, US-amerikanische Drehbuchautorin (* 1903) * 20. Februar: Lou Gish, britische Schauspielerin (* 1967) * 23. Februar: Diane Shalet, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1934) * 24. Februar: Don Knotts, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1924) * 24. Februar: Dennis Weaver, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1924) * 25. Februar: Darren McGavin, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1922) März miniatur|hochkant|150px|Gordon Parks (1912–2006) * 1. März: Jack Wild, britischer Schauspieler (* 1952) * 5. März: Don Oreck, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1930) * 6. März: K. Shankar, indischer Regisseur (* 1926) * 7. März: Elfriede Florin, deutsche Schauspielerin (* 1912) * 7. März: Gordon Parks, US-amerikanischer Regisseur (* 1912) * 7. März: Dana Reeve, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1961) * 9. März: Bernard Joseph McFadden, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1946) * 12. März: Joseph Bova, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1924) * 13. März: Maureen Stapleton, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1925) * 16. März: Susi Lanner, österreichisch-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1911) * 24. März: Richard Fleischer, US-amerikanischer Regisseur (* 1916) * 25. März: Tom Toelle, deutscher Regisseur (* 1931) * 27. März: Peter Brogle, schweizerischer Schauspieler (* 1933) * 27. März: Dan Curtis, US-amerikanischer Regisseur (* 1928) * 29. März: Gretchen Rau, US-amerikanische Szenenbildnerin (* 1939) April bis Juni miniatur|hochkant|150px|Claude Piéplu († 24. Mai) April * 6. April: Amanda Duff, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1914) * 9. April: Vilgot Sjöman, schwedischer Regisseur (* 1924) * 10. April: Stephen Strimpell, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1937) * 22. April: Alida Valli, italienische Schauspielerin (* 1921) Mai * 5. Mai: Atıf Yılmaz, türkischer Regisseur (* 1925) * 11. Mai: Byron Morrow, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1911) * 10. Mai: Val Guest, britischer Regisseur (* 1911) * 14. Mai: Paul Marco, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1925) * 18. Mai: Takahiro Tamura, japanischer Schauspieler (* 1928) * 24. Mai: Henry Bumstead, US-amerikanischer Bühnenbildner (* 1915) * 24. Mai: Claude Piéplu, französischer Schauspieler (* 1923) * 27. Mai: Paul Gleason, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1939) * 28. Mai: Masumi Okada, japanischer Schauspieler (* 1935) * 29. Mai: Edwin Zbonek, österreichischer Regisseur (* 1928) * 30. Mai: Shōhei Imamura, japanischer Regisseur (* 1926) * 30. Mai: Robert Sterling, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1917) Juni * 3. Juni: Sako Cheskija, bulgarischer Regisseur (* 1922) * 4. Juni: Alec Bregonzi, britischer Schauspieler (* 1930) * 7. Juni: Ingo Preminger, US-amerikanisch-österreichischer Produzent (* 1911) * 8. Juni: Robert Donner, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1931) * 12. Juni: György Illés, ungarischer Kameramann (* 1914) * 12. Juni: Rosalind Marquis, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1915) * 16. Juni: Arthur Franz, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1920) * 18. Juni: Vincent Sherman, US-amerikanischer Regisseur (* 1906) * 24. Juni: Joaquim Jordà, spanischer Regisseur und Drehbuchautor (* 1935) * 25. Juni: Kenneth Griffith, britischer Schauspieler (* 1921) * 29. Juni: Fabián Bielinsky, argentinischer Regisseur (* 1959) Juli bis September miniatur|hochkant|150px|Glenn Ford (1916–2006) Juli * 5. Juli: Juan Pablo Rebella, uruguayischer Regisseur (* 1974) * 6. Juli: Kasey Rogers, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1926) * 8. Juli: June Allyson, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1917) * 9. Juli: Christian Drake, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1923) * 9. Juli: Manning Redwood, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1929) * 11. Juli: Barnard Hughes, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1915) * 12. Juli: Kurt Kreuger, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1916) * 13. Juli: Red Buttons, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1919) * 14. Juli: Dragomir Felba, serbischer Schauspieler (* 1921) * 17. Juli: Tetsurō Tamba, japanischer Schauspieler (* 1922) * 19. Juli: Jack Warden, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1920) * 20. Juli: Robert Cornthwaite, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1917) * 20. Juli: Gérard Oury, französischer Regisseur (* 1919) * 21. Juli: Makoto Iwamatsu, japanischer Schauspieler (* 1933) * 23. Juli: Franz Josef Gottlieb, österreichischer Regisseur (* 1930) August * 4. August: Mike Monty, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und Drehbuchautor (* 1936) * 5. August: Sam White, US-amerikanischer Regisseur (* 1906) * 6. August: Daniel Schmid, schweizerischer Regisseur (* 1941) * 7. August: Lois January, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1913) * 9. August: Jenny Gröllmann, deutsche Schauspielerin (* 1947) * 14. August: Bruno Kirby, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1949) * 20. August: Renate Brausewetter, deutsche Schauspielerin (* 1905) * 20. August: Giuseppe Moccia, italienischer Drehbuchautor und Regisseur (* 1933) * 24. August: Viktor Pavlov, russischer Schauspieler (* 1940) * 25. August: Joseph Stefano, US-amerikanischer Drehbuchautor (* 1922) * 28. August: Ed Benedict, US-amerikanischer Trickfilmer (* 1912) * 29. August: Mady Saks, niederländische Regisseurin (* 1941) * 30. August: Glenn Ford, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1916) * 31. August: Dieter O. Holzinger, österreichischer Autor und Regisseur (* 1941) September * 4. September: Rémy Belvaux, belgischer Schauspieler und Regisseur (* 1967) * 4. September: John Conte, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1915) * 4. September: Steve Irwin, australischer Dokumentarfilmer (* 1962) * 7. September: Robert Earl Jones, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1910) * 9. September: Gérard Brach, französischer Drehbuchautor (* 1927) * 9. September: Herbert Rudley, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1910) * 11. September: Pat Corley, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1930) * 14. September: José Antonio Nieves Conde, spanischer Regisseur (* 1915) * 14. September: Mickey Hargitay, ungarisch-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1926) * 14. September: Virginia Vale, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1920) * 15. September: Wolfgang Wahl, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1925) * 20. September: Sven Nykvist, schwedischer Kameramann und Regisseur (* 1922) * 24. September: Sally Gray, englische Schauspielerin (* 1916) Oktober bis Dezember miniatur|hochkant|150px|Jack Palance (1919–2006) miniatur|hochkant|150px|Peter Boyle (1935–2006) Oktober * 1. Oktober: Frank Beyer, deutscher Regisseur (* 1932) * 2. Oktober: Tamara Dobson, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1947) * 4. Oktober: Tom Bell, britischer Schauspieler (* 1933) * 9. Oktober: Danièle Huillet, französische Regisseurin (* 1936) * 12. Oktober: Gillo Pontecorvo, italienischer Regisseur (* 1919) * 20. Oktober: Jane Wyatt, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1910) * 21. Oktober: Milton Selzer, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1918) * 28. Oktober: Tina Aumont, französische Schauspielerin (* 1946) November * 1. November: Adrienne Shelly, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin und Regisseurin (* 1966) * 8. November: Basil Poledouris, US-amerikanischer Komponist (* 1945) * 10. November: Jack Palance, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1919) * 16. November: John Veale, britischer Komponist (* 1922) * 16. November: Eustace Lycett, US-amerikanischer Spezialeffekt-Künstler (* 1914) * 18. November: Joachim Höppner, deutscher Schauspieler, Regisseur und Synchronsprecher (* 1946) * 19. November: Francis Girod, französischer Regisseur (* 1944) * 20. November: Robert Altman, US-amerikanischer Regisseur, Autorenfilmer und Filmproduzent (* 1925) * 23. November: Betty Comden, US-amerikanische Drehbuchautorin (* 1917) * 23. November: Philippe Noiret, französischer Schauspieler (* 1930) * 29. November: Leon Niemczyk, polnischer Schauspieler (* 1922) * 30. November: Shirley Walker, US-amerikanische Komponistin (* 1945) Dezember * 1. Dezember: Claude Jade, französische Schauspielerin (* 1948) * 11. Dezember: Elisabeth Müller, schweizerische Schauspielerin (* 1926) * 12. Dezember: Peter Boyle, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1935) * 18. Dezember: Joseph Barbera, US-amerikanischer Zeichentrickfilmer (* 1911) * 19. Dezember: Maj-Britt Nilsson, schwedische Schauspielerin (* 1924) * 25. Dezember: Dickie Jobson, jamaikanischer Regisseur und Künstleragent (* 1941) * 29. Dezember: Aroldo Tieri, italienischer Schauspieler (* 1917) Siehe auch Weblinks Einzelnachweise